


Another Nightmare

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Character Study, Community: dw100, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan can't escape even in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'dream' at DW100. 
> 
> In the novel Fear of the Dark, it's mentioned that Tegan had "nightmares, often featuring snakes" after leaving the TARDIS. I wanted to do something with that.  
> Spoilers for Kinda.

_Snakes._  
Tegan tossed and turned in her sleep. It was going to be another one of those nights. Her dreams seemed to always go back to them. Back to a garden on a planet called Deva Loka, back to those thoughts of pure hatred and rage, back to another version of herself and a mark on her arm. It had been several months since she stopped traveling with the Doctor and Nyssa. The Doctor had destroyed the Mara with just a mirror, hadn’t he? Why was she still having these dreams? Was there truly no way for her to escape this monster?


End file.
